Fate
by RoRingRing
Summary: ¿Que debería hacer? No podía elegir entre su familia biológica y su familia adoptiva. Él no quería elegir, por ello decidió negarse y huir. Ahora era repudiado por los dos reinos, que continuaban en guerra. Tenía que detenerla, y por ello formó aquel ejército. 《SE NECESITAN OC'S》


**Tengo que disculparme con todas, después de dos meses sin actualizar, vengo a comentar algo. Voy a reescribir la historia, para que arreglar muchos errores.** **Tranquilas chicas, todas conservarán sus lugares mientras sigan queriendo participar.** **Ahora empecemos.**

...

Entonando por última vez aquella canción. En ella iban sus últimas fuerzas.

Todo por salvar a su querida família.

Id lejos, mis niñas. Huid lejos de las manos de este cruel monstruo.

Allá dónde os lleve la corriente del río, mis preciosas olas grises.

No pudo salvar a su reino. Pero salvará a sus herederas.

Todo lo malo que había hecho, y todas las buenas decisiones. Fundidas en su voz.

" _Balanceándose y dejándose llevar._ _Los pensamientos fluyen como burbujas._ _Por la corriente del río estas manos_ _abrirán el camino al mañana alcanzando a la luz."_

La última canción que cantaría para su reino. Sonrió una última vez, para sus hijas.

Después la luz azul, la absorbió y se desvaneció.

...

—¡Vuelve a Nohr!— el pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente.

—¡Ven con nosotros, de vuelta a Hoshido!— esta vez era el rubio quién le extendía la mano.

—¡Hermano!— la princesa hoshidana, al lado del rubio, pedía. Parecía a punto de llorar.

El albino estaba desesperado. Era tan fácil como elegir. Pero su corazón dolía de sólo saber que tendría que dar la espalda a una de sus familias.

No podía hacer nada, hiciese lo que hiciese, sabía que daría la espalda a un reino, el cuál sería aplastado por el otro. Una corazonada.

Lysandro miró al frente, mientras en su mano agarraba con fuerza aquél colgante de la extraña piedra azul. El espíritu de su madre y sus antepasados estaban en él.

No iba a elegir a ninguno. Sólo así conseguiría que los dos tengan algo en común.

—Elijo mi propio camino.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría en los dos reinos.

Exclamaciones de sorpresa, enfado y decepción se oyeron por los dos ejércitos.

Lysandro era un traidor, él y sus vasallos, que en ningún momento dudaron en seguirlo.

...

 **Hola, aquí Rourou.** **Hoy vengo a presentar esta idea que lleva en mi cabeza de hace tiempo.** **Yo soy una gran fan de FE... y de CDM y dije ¿Por qué no juntarlos?** **Y aquí está ésta amalgama chunga.** **Éste es otro proyecto de OC's así que después del glosario dejo la ficha :3**

 ** _Glosario_**

 **Reinos.** **Hoshido:** _reino de la noche blanca. Bello y tranquilo reino gobernado por una pacifica reina. Esta basado en la cultura japonesa._

 **Nohr:** _reino de la noche oscura. Oscuro e inseguro reino gobernado por un monstruoso rey. Esta basado en la edad medieval occidental_

 **Clases hoshidanas.**

 **Samuráis:** _soldado que intenta dominar la espada. Caracterizados por su gran velocidad._

 **Piquero:** _combatiente enfocado en el dominio de la naginata (una especie de lanza). Son buenos rompiendo lineas enemigas._

 **Augur:** _alguien que busca el dominio de las artes mágicas o conjuros originarios del reino blanco._

 **Vestal:** _dama al servicio de los dioses, que sana a sus aliados con sus rituales. Es totalmente vulnerable a ataques._

 **Auriga celeste:** _soldado que lucha con lanzas, a lomos de un pegaso. Rápidos y resistentes._

 **Arquero:** _soldado de a pie enfocado en los yumis (arcos originarios de Hoshido)._

 **Ninjas:** _soldados a cargo de los deberes en las sombras._

 **Clases nohrias.**

 **Jinete:** _soldado montado a caballo que usa espadas y lanzas._

 **Caballero:** _soldados que portan grandes armaduras y luchan con lanzas._

 **Mago oscuro:** _soldado especialista en magia maléfica._

 **Trovador:** _jinete incapaz de luchar, pero que cura a sus aliados com sus bastones mágicos._

 **Jinete Wyvern:** _soldado que monta en wyverns (dragones de dos patas que pueden volar). Usa hachas._

 **Thief:** _al servicio de Nohr, son ladrones que usan arcos para defenderse._

 **Clases especiales/poco frecuentes.**

 **Manaketes:** _Son seres con apariencia humana capaces de transformarse en distintos tipos de dragones mediante el uso de piedras mágicas. No son demasiado fuertes, pero sirven de mucho._

 **Bailarina/Cantante:** _jóvenes de tranquilo corazón, que danzan/cantan para animar a las tropas. Se defienden con espadas/naginatas._

 **Criada/Mayordomo:** _sirviente fiel a un noble, que lo ayuda si es herido o lo protege con sus armas ocultas (como dagas o incluso un candelabro xd)_

 **Bruja:** _dama experta en artes oscuras, que posee una maldición. Puede teletransportarse en pequeñas distancias_

 ** _Ulfhedin:_** _seres de apariencia humana que se transforman en una clasede monstruos de apariencia canina._

 **Ficha:**

 **Nombre**

 **Apariencia**

 **Personalidad**

 **Reino**

 **Clase (aquí por favor, ponedme dos y que esten relacionadas con su reino. Podéis elegir alguno de los especiales... pero ya veré si se puede. Por favor no más brujas.)**

 **Razones para unirse al ejército**

 **Chico (podéis elegir a cualquier chico de CDM)**

 **Extras (cualquier dato extra que se pueda aportar será bienvenido)**


End file.
